Fur of dog, whisker of cat, Tear of vampire
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: A few weeks after the Nine tailed demon was sealed the thrid hokage found three little babies outside the village. Follow them as they become Ninja w Naruto and try to find themselves.
1. Peanuts

DHMB: Okay, first of, Naruto does not belong to me. I wish It did but, no. Sorry. If it did belong to me the whole story would have gone like this instead...or been briming with Yaoiness.

Second of all, I don't have a beta. I have spell check and me and the friend who helped me make this read over it, that's it. If you want to be my beta, go ahead and give me your e-mail address, other than that, I don't want to hear anything about it. Okay? Okay.

Third, This story is written for the pure enjoyment of me and my friends and posted so they have access to it because my e-mail service sucks. If you like it, GREAT! Really, fantastic. If you hate it...well that's your problem and you should hit the back button, instead of sending me a flame and telling me I suck, because flames are used by me and my friends to roast hotdogs while we point and laugh at whoever wrote the flame. If you are doing it to hurt me, get a life. There must be something more constructive you can do with your time then try and hurt my feelings over the internet.

And Last of all, This story is Dedicated to my Cousin, who left this earth mid January at a much too young age. He is Kimo and if he was here today he would be laughing his ass off at it then punching me in the arm for some of the stuff I have him do. And if you send me a flame or anything saying ANYTHING cruel about my cousin or about the pain I feel over his loss or how I have expressed such pain (i.e:. giving him a part in this story) YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!!! Okay? It's not fair and it's not right for any of you to be so apathetically cruel at how I express my pain. I loved my cousin dearly. He was like a brother and he was one of my best friends. And for any of you to insult him or his memory shows that you are a selfish, immature, spineless ass hole.

Thank you and please read on.

* * *

Iruka-Sensei watched as the students bustled around, trying to find seats. He rolled his eyes at this. It really didn't matter where they sat, they were going to be assigned teachers and leave the class soon. As he scanned the students faces, he realized that three were missing. He looked around worriedly until the door of the class room was pulled open. In came Kimo and Naoko, with Kimo piggy backing a sleeping Reina.

"Sorry we're late." Naoko said. "Took forever to drag Reina out of bed."

"Bite me." Reina muttered. Reina, Kimo and Naoko. Three of the most 'in your face' students. Loud, Hyper and charming.

Kimo was tall, with well defined muscles and slightly tanned skin. His shaggy blood red hair hung around his jaw. Sharp blue eyes intently studied his every surrounding. Silver dog ears poked out from under his hair and flickered every now and then. Behind his thin smiling lips were six long canines. Two sets on top and one set on the bottom. He wore a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a sleeveless turtle neck. The collar of his shirt could be pulled up over his face as a mask. He wore black finger less gloves and black army boots with grey bondage pants tucked into them. His headband was wrapped around his right bicep.

Naoko was rather short, with pale skin and long curling strawberry blond hair. Her blue-hazel eyes had elliptical pupil and scarlet cat ears sat atop her head. Full red lips hide three sets of deadly fangs. A long scarlet tail flicked behind her in annoyance at their tardiness at the fault of their friend. Her body was curved nicely and her pert mango sized breast rested gently on her chest. She wore dark green carpi pants that were split at the sides and laced together. A dark green vest that was laced like a corset and showed off her tummy and exposed a Skull and cross bones Tattoo with the word 'poison' written under it. She also wore fishnet arm socks, green fingerless gloves and knee high black boots. Her neck was adorned with a bell collar and her bullet belt was hung with a silver shuriken pouch. Her headband was wrapped around her waist.

Reina was a vampire with deathly pale skin. She was short with a well curved body and large breast settled against her chest. She wore a blood colored belly vest and showed off her breast through her fishnet tube top. The fist net bottom was fashioned in a triangle and tucked into her dark purple capri pants. She wore fingerless gloves and knee high boots, both black. Her neck was decorated with a silver heart shaped locket, one that had been well loved. Her village headband was tied around her thigh. Her long platinum, red and black streaked hair was braided down to her knee's and her eyes were a grey-blue. A dark brown belt hung off her hips and had many pouches to carry her potions and weapons. A large intricately done tattoo took up her whole back. Behind her plump pink lips were two deadly canines and her nails were long and sharp, ready for a quick kill.

Kimo walked over to a seat next to Neji and dumped Reina into it. At her harsh landing the vampire's eyes snapped open and she hissed, brandishing a shuriken. She looked around then when she realized where she was put the shuriken away and leaned on Neji, going back to Sleep. Neji rolled his eyes but turned and let her use his chest as a pillow.

Naoko cooed at them then ran up and jumped into Iruka-Sensei's arms.

"Sensei!" She cried. "I love you!" He smiled and kissed her cheek before turning back to his clipboard.

The Marauders, as they were called, were orphans that the Hokage had found outside the village. They had grown up together in an orphanage and just grown close. They were now inseparable. The Hokage treated them as if they were his grandchildren. And they loved him. Even though they played pranks on his such as putting condiments in his Hokage hat and stuffing his pipe with grass, it was obvious they loved him, insisting on telling him goodnight before sneaking up to sleep in his guest rooms.

Kimo was currently sitting on the teachers desk, making faces and rude gestures. The students began to laugh but soon were silent when they saw Naruto had kissed Sasuke. Suddenly all the girls in the class began chasing the poor blond, screaming. As they did this Naoko walked over to Sasuke. He looked up at her while whipping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Well, Now that that's over…" Naoko began then pulled Sasuke's arm away from his mouth and kissed him. His eyes went wide before closing and he smiled against her lips. All commotion in the class ceased as everyone watched the two kiss.

"You go girl!" Reina cried, awoken by the noise, then grabbed Neji and did the same.

"Now I feel left out." Kimo muttered. Reina jumped off Neji and ran over, pecking Kimo on the cheek.

"That doesn't count!" He said pushing her away. Reina stuck her tongue out and was about to reply when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Holy shit!" Kimo exclaimed, "Is it an earth quake?!"

"No!" Reina said pointing, "It's fan girls!" The females that had previously been chasing Naruto now turned their attention to Naoko. She pulled away from Sasuke, turning to grin at them as they exploded with rage. The girls ran towards Naoko but she brandished her long claws and showed off her fangs, stopping them in their tracks.

"And you call yourselves ninja." She sneered. The fan girls began to dissipate upon seeing themselves out matched. Sasuke watched Naoko with a smirk, licking his lips. He then turned his attention back to the front of the class, watching Naoko out of the corner of his eye.

Iruka began listing off the groups, putting Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto together as well as Kimo, Naoko and Reina. Naruto's group was assigned Kakashi-Sensei. Kimo's was assigned Ebisu-sensei.

The Marauders groaned at this. Ebisu was the biggest closet pervert in all of Konoha. Kakashi they knew well from growing up in the Hokage's office. When they were young Kakashi would come in and sneak them sweets when the Hokage said no. Once when they had been terribly upset about something he had cheered them up by showing them his face. That had worked so well they were often rewarded by him with a glimpse of his face.

* * *

When Ebisu came to get them, the Marauders looked at each other, quickly forming a plan. Then Ebisu took them to the clearing, he began their test. After they passed he started lecturing them on chakra control and techniques. Reina winked at Naoko who turned and jumped into Ebisu's arms, hugging him tightly. In his surprise, Ebisu didn't notice Reina and Kimo vanish. Naoko jumped off Ebisu, crouching low to the ground. The sensei looked around for the other two of his team then down, only to find Naoko had vanished as well. At this he groaned and began cursing, stomping off.

* * *

Kakashi sat back against a tree reading his favorite book. He had dismissed his team after they had passed their test and he was currently relaxing. He suddenly felt three familiar chakra's approach him before quickly becoming masked. He chuckled and disappeared right as Kimo, Naoko and Reina tackled the spot where he had been.

"If I have told you once, I've told you a thousand times," He said as he reappeared and lifted them all by their collars, "MASK your CHAKRA."

"We did!" Kimo grumbled, humiliated at being lifted like a child.

"Not quickly enough." Kakashi admonished. Reina stuck her tongue out at Kakashi. He set them all down on their feet, kissing the girls cheeks and ruffling Kimo's hair.

"Until you learn to mask your Chakra's you won't be able to sneak up on me." He told them.

* * *

The next day Kakashi arrived on the bridge to meet his group and was surprised to find Kimo, Naoko and Reina there as well.

"Why aren't you with Ebisu?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he's a closet pervert." Kimo, Naoko, Reina and Naruto all said at once. Naruto looked at the three and grinned.

"Awe! We love you Naru-chan!" Reina said and jumped on him, hugging him. When she got down, Naoko tackled him glomping him. Kakashi rolled his eyes and began their training. He was training with the girls when suddenly they disappeared. He was confused at first until he heard Sakura scream. She was on the ground with two large bruises on her body. Reina and Naoko stood over her with sadistic grins.

"Woops." Reina said.

"We thought you were a training dummy." Naoko explained.

"Our apologies." Reina purred.

"Most defiantly." Naoko finished. Kakashi rolled his eyes at them and walked over picking them up and walking off.

"Now girls, you know better." He scolded. The girls huffed and gave him dirty looks when he began to admonish their bad behavior. When he was done he sent them back to train with the others, only to find Sakura making Goo-goo eyes at Sasuke. Reina leaned over and whispered into Naoko's ear with a cruel smile. Naoko nodded mirroring Reina's grin and walking over to Sasuke, grabbing him and pulling into a deep kiss. Sasuke's eyes got wide but when he realized who it was, he gripped the back of her head and returned the kiss. Sakura looked as if she were about to burst. Her face turned a horrid shade of red as her anger mounted.

"Don't touch my Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

"Yours?" Reina cooed dangerously. "I don't see your name on him."

Naoko lifted up Sasuke's shirt and made a show of carefully inspecting him for Sakura's name.

"Nope. Her name isn't on him." She confirmed, before she pulled out a permanent marker and scribbled her name above his belly button. "But mine is!"

"Last I checked, Sasuke had never agreed to be yours." Reina said.

"No, in fact, he rejected you numerous times." Naoko agreed. Sakura seemed to deflate at this and looked over at Sasuke who was watching Naoko intently.

* * *

Later that night the girls went to the apartment while Kimo stayed with the Hokage. After going shopping for some snacks and DVD's they went out in search of their two favorite people. Running down the street they made their way to the Uchiha compound, knocking loudly on the door. When Sasuke pulled it open he was surprised to see them standing there.

"You're staying over at our place tonight!" Naoko announced while Reina ran in and began packing him an over night bag. Sasuke stared from one to the other before smiling.

"This place is so dank!" Reina exclaimed, "You need to redecorate." Sasuke was silent and Reina, realizing her mistake blushed.

"Sorry." She said.

"No, you're right." He said. Reina smiled and threw some underwear into the bag before zipping it up and tossing it to the Uchiha. Naoko grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down the street as they went and searched for Neji. They found Neji at the training grounds. Reina ran over and jumped into his arms, surprising him and toppling him over. He grabbed onto her, holding her firmly to him, so he took the brunt of the fall.

"Ouw!" She cried. "Neji-kun, you scratched me with your Kunai! Now you have to kiss it and make it better!" She moved aside her fishnet to revel a long bleeding scratch just below her breast. Neji stared at it wide-eyed.

"I'll do it!" Naoko cried and ran over, kissing the wound. She pulled back, her lips smeared with blood. Reina's pupils dilated at the site of blood and her mouth began to water. Without thinking she grabbed Naoko and kissed her roughly, licking the blood off her lips. Naoko pulled away shocked. Reina, seeing her friends face, reined in her blood-lust and breathed deeply.

"Sorry." She panted.

"S'ok." Naoko said with a smile. Reina looked down at Neji to find him passed out with a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Whoops." Reina said, climbing off of the Hyuuga. When she could not wake him she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, help me wake….Sasuke?" But poor Sasuke was in a similar state, out cold.

"Oopsy." She said, blushing.

* * *

When both boys had been woken they made their way to the Hyuuga mansion to get Neji's bags, then went back to their apartment. Reina rode on Neji's back, telling him and Sasuke over and over how sorry she was.

"It was my blood lust." She exclaimed. "I just saw the blood on Naoko's lips and lost it. I had to have her! And I didn't care who was watching!" Suddenly their were two loud thuds.

"Ouw!" Reina cried, "Neji! You dropped me! Neji? Sasuke? Oh shit their out again." Reina looked over at Naoko with an evil grin.

"He'll be mad." Naoko warned.

"No he won't." Reina said, leaning down and piercing Neji's throat with her fangs. She drank his blood slowly, savoring the rich taste of it. Neji woke up, moaning from the aphrodisiac the vampires fangs released. He pulled her away from his neck and tackled her, kissing her deeply and ripping open her vest. Reina attacked him with equal enthusiasm. When she almost had his shirt off she heard a series of loud thuds. Turning she found many villagers passed out with nose bleeds.

"Bloody hell!" Naoko said, "That follows you like the fucking plague!" Reina fixed her shirt and stood.

"Lets go before I kill all of Konoha with nose bleeds." She grumbled, walking quickly towards the apartment.

* * *

Back at the apartment the four cuddled up on the couch and watched movies. When Naoko put in a vampire movie, Reina complained about it the whole time. She sneered at all the things they got wrong, mocking the movie till finally Neji bit his lips till it bled and kissed her. After that she was calm and happy the rest of the night. After the last movie the four played Truth or Dare.

"I'll go first!" Reina said.

"Sasuke, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to do a pole dance for us." Reina purred. Sasuke blushed but stood and took off his shirt, grabbing the support beam near the kitchen and undulating against it. Reina and Naoko cheered him on, laughing at his red face. When he was done and sat back down he saw Neji was smirking at him.

"Tell anyone Hyuuga and I'll slit you from nose to navel." He then turned to Reina.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to make out with Naoko." He said with a grin. Neji's smile grew.

"Nope." Reina said.

"Consequence." Naoko cried. The boys looked at her.

"If you refuse to do the first dare you're given another dare that's much worse." the Neko explained. Sasuke laughed at this.

"Okay, then." He said. "I dare you to go with out your shirt for the rest of the night." Reina shrugged and popped open the buttons on her vest, shrugging it off but leaving on her fishnet.

"Fishnet too." He said.

"You didn't specify that the first time around, so I don't have to." Reina replied with a grin.

"This is true." Naoko said.

"You can take my turn, Nay-Chan." Reina said. Naoko smiled and looked at Neji.

"Truth or Dare." She asked.

"Truth." He said, seeing the wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Awe, damn." She pouted. "Okay. Why do you hate your cousin so much?" Neji's expression turned dark.

"Naoko!" Reina exclaimed.

"What? I want to know." But at seeing Reina's face sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Do you masturbate thinking of Reina?" she asked in a tone that suggested she was asking Neji his favorite color. Neji blushed darkly and nodded.

"Really?!" Reina exclaimed. He nodded again and Reina tackled him.

"Awe! That makes me feel sexy!" She cooed. Neji glared as Sasuke laughed at him.

"Truth or Dare, Uchiha." He growled.

"Truth." He said, not trusting the Hyuuga with a dare."

"Do you flog it while thinking of Naoko?" He asked. Sasuke blushed and muttered a yes.

"Truth or dare." Uchiha growled at Neji.

"Truth."

"How big is your cock?"

"9 ½ inches."

"Liar!"

"Want to see, emo boy?"

"No way."

"Truth or Dare Uchiha."

"Truth."

"How big is your dick?"

"Nine inches when erect." Uchiha answered proudly.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Ever peeked in on Reina while she was dressing?"

"No, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it to Naoko?"

"No."

"Tru-"

"Hey!" Naoko exclaimed, "I haven't gotten a turn yet!"

"Truth or dare?" Reina asked her.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to dry hump Sasuke." At this the boys stopped their fight. Naoko grinned and climbed onto Sasuke's lap, rubbing against him before humping him. The Uchiha blushed at this but allowed it, gripping Naoko's hips. Finally Naoko finished and climbed off Sasuke's lap. Suddenly Reina's stomach growled loudly. She blushed and covered in with her arms as if she could stifle the sound.

"I need to go to the tower." She told Naoko as her pupils went elliptical and her eyes glowed red.

"Lets go." Naoko said, helping the trembling Reina with her vest. The boys were confused at this point, but Naoko ignored their questions and led Reina out of the apartment, toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

The Hokage was at his desk when they came in. One look at Reina and he was on his feet, showing amazing strength for a man his age as he lifted her up and walked quickly down into the prison cells. There five men sat, the sign on their cell reading Death Row. The Hokage opened the cell door and set Reina down on the floor before backing out.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, alarmed. The Hokage turned to him, surprised, having just noticed his presence.

"What you two are about to see," He said to Neji and Sasuke, "Must never leave this room. You must keep this silent." The two nodded and turned their attention to the holding cell. Reina stood and cracked her neck then gave a sadistic grin.

"So, you're the low life scum bags who deserve to die." She hissed in a new voice. Her eyes glowed like two blood colored flames. One man stood and glared at her.

"What do you want you little bitch." He asked, moving towards her.

"Your blood!" She said then launched herself at him, sinking her teeth into his neck and tearing out his throat. The other men watched in horror as she guzzled his blood, practically bathing herself in it. When he was dead she dropped his corpse, giving the men an evil blood smeared grin. For a moment all was silent then total chaos broke out. The men all went after Reina at the same time, grabbing what ever they could. Reina grabbed one by the neck and threw him into the wall, smashing his head open. She grabbed the leg of one and arm of another, ripping them both off. The men screamed in pain and gripped their missing limbs. Reina grabbed on of them and sucked the blood from the severed limb. The man stared at her as his life faded. When he was dead Reina went to the other but found he had already expired. She pouted but turned to the remaining man who was holding him busted head. She dropped onto his lap and pierced his neck with her fangs, moaning as she drank up his blood. When she was done she stood and stretched, cracking her neck and licking blood from her fingers. The Hokage opened the door and let her out, gently wiping her clean. She smiled at him.

"Did I do good?" she asked innocently, as if she hadn't just killed five men to slake her blood lust. The Hokage nodded with a smile, patting her head.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"I'm still a little hungry." She confessed. The Hokage nodded and led them all to another cell that held two more men. This time Reina didn't play with them and went straight for the kill, tearing into their necks and gulping down their blood. Finally she was full and gave them all a sweet smile.

* * *

The next day, Reina and Naoko filled Kimo in on what had happened. He looked disgusted when they told him about all the perverted dares they had exchanged.

"Dude, you're my sisters!" He complained, "I don't want to hear about that." Again they escaped from Ebisu and went to bother Kakashi. When they arrived they found him sleeping and quickly masking their Chakra, snuck up on him and pulled down his mask, drawing all over his face with permanent marker. When he awoke, though, they had already left to meet up with the rest of team 7. He didn't realize that he had marker all over his face till he met up with his team and they all began laughing at him. He ignored this and went over to a near-by river to get a drink. When he saw his face he washed the marker off then went over and began to scold the three. When he realized he couldn't keep the mirth from his voice he merely bonked them all on the head and walked away. After he did this they all began to train. While Naoko was sparring with Kimo she saw Sakura go and hit on Sasuke again. She ceased her sparring and walked over, pulling Sakura way from Sasuke by her hair.

"Didn't I fucking make it clear to you last time?" She yelled, "Sasuke hates you, so leave him alone!" Sasuke stopped his sparring with Naruto and smirked at Sakura, nodding in agreement.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "Leave Sasuke alone and train dam nit." Sakura blushed darkly and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh," Reina said, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to have a Karaoke party, in two day's."

"Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, you three are invited." Naoko said.

"What about me?" Sakura said

"You suck and we hate you, so you're not invited." Reina said. Sakura began to cry, but she sucks so no one really cared.

* * *

DHMB: Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Read and Review please. It's common curtisy. I reveiw you're stories when I read them, It's only fair you return to favor and It really doesn't take much to review a story. 


	2. Babies with cat ears and Sharingun eyes

DHMB: Okay, disclaimer, once again. I OWN NARUTO! ACK! Okay okay! I don't. T.T

Flames will be used to roast hot dogs while me and my friends make fun of those who sent the flames.

I don't have a beta. I do the best I can, I really do. I have spell check and grammer check and I read over it a ton, but I still miss stuff. If you want to be my Beta, tell me, otherwise, STFU about the spelling and grammer.

This story is dedicated to the loving memory of James, my dear cousin whom I love and miss with all my heart, and I bet he's laughing his ass of at this story right now up in Summertime.

* * *

Two days late the party was held at a Karaoke bar the three had reserved. Attending the party was Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Hinata. Everyone was made to draw songs out of a hat and said songs had already been programmed into the karaoke machine. On the sheets were numbers as well as to who would go in what order. Naoko went first. Her song was called 'Out Tonight.' She stood and took the microphone from the stand, pressing the play button for the song.

"What's the time

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says "Time for danger"" Naoko gave her hips a little shake and winked at Sasuke.

"It says "I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back

Breaking the rules once

I learned the games

Get up life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too if you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play? Let's run away

We won't be back

Before it's New Year's Day

Take me out tonight! Meow!" At this Naoko flicked her tail and swiveled her hips, showing her claws.

"When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl." At this Kakashi let out a howl, making everyone giggle.

"Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

Where all the scars from the

Never's and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh

I have to go out tonight

You're sweet wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?

Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight - tonight!" Everyone cheered and Naoko stepped off the stage handing the mike over to Sasuke who grumbled when he saw the song he had to sing.

"One, two, ready go" He grumbled out as he read the lyrics.

"I'm tired of boys who make me cry

They cheat on me and they tell me lies

I want a love who'll never stray

When he sees other girls, he looks away

And if he never kisses me, well that's alright

'Cos we can just cuddle all night."

"Dance, Sasu-chan!" Naoko cried out. Everyone laughed at this while Sasuke glared at her.

"Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I never feel lonely when you are near.

It'll be a great romance

We'll go shopping and buy tight pants

You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is." At this every one was howling with laughter so much Sasuke could barely be heard. He groaned and continued singing.

"Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go

You cry at movies, on our dates

Romantic comedies sure are great

But when you're sad I'll dry your tears

'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce." Kakashi had his head on the table banging it with his fist, laughing so hard that he didn't make any sound. This only made everyone laugh even harder.

"I like cigarettes, and that's no gag

But you'll always be my favorite fag

You'll always be my favorite fag

You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I never feel lonely when you are near

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I never feel lonely when you are near

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I don't really care that you are queer

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend

I never feel lonely when you are near." Finally the song was over and Sasuke quickly darted off the stage, his cheeks a deep red color. Many people of the party had tears streaming down their face from laughing so hard. Naoko stood up and kissed Sasuke passionately to make up for his embarrassment. Next up was Naruto, Hinata and Kimo, all singing 'Bad Boy'.

"Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell.

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again." Kimo and Naruto put one arm around each other and Naruto put his arm around Hinata. Kimo and Naruto then began to Kan-Kan while still singing. This got everyone in stitches again.

"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

Bad boy!

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on." Kimo then broke away and began booty dancing while Naruto began Swing Dancing with Hinata who blushed at this.

"Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again .

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again." Everyone cheered loudly and whistled. Loving the performance. Next up was Kakashi, singing, 'I Fell Like A Woman.'

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)." Kakashi shook his hips and spun around, striking a pose.

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!" Kakashi then reached down and pulled up Naoko, spinning her around and dipping her low.

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!" At this point Kakashi and Naoko had started Jive Dancing.

"The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel." Kakashi broke away from Naoko and started strutting about the stage, snapping his hips and batting his eye lashes.

"Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman." Everyone cheered as the song ended. Reina jumped up and grabbed Neji, dragging him onto the stage for their song, 'Holding Out For A Hero'. At this point everyone was in high spirits, laughing and joking, even Sasuke was smiling a little.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Wheres the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need." Reina grabbed Neji and began to Swing dance with him.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And its gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life." Reina then clung on to Neji and pretended to swoon over him

"Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

Its gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And its gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life." Reina made a suggestive motion, showing that 'Larger than life' meant something else.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood." The two began to swing dance again, making everyone giggle.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And its gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life." Their song ended and the two sat down. Everyone laughed and began to tease each other. A waiter came over and filled their drinks, purposely by passing Naruto, giving the Kyuuba vessel a dirty look. Noticing this Kimo got her attention.

"You forgot his drink." He told the woman, pointing to Naruto. She pretended not to hear him and left to get their food. She brought all the orders back except Naruto's, once again ignoring him.

"Hey!" Kimo finally yelled. The woman looked at him.

"You haven't filled our friends drink or given him his food." He said.

"We don't serve monsters." She sneered. Naruto looked heart broken and ashamed.

"You bitch!" Naoko cried out. "I demand that you serve him or you won't get paid!" The woman glared.

"Naruto isn't a fucking Monster!" Kimo exclaimed, "If anything he's a hero! It's his body that holds the Nine tailed fox at bay and away from you ungrateful fuckers!"

"How dare you be so cruel to him!" Reina yelled, "You don't know anything about him! Naruto is the greatest friend we have had the privilege of knowing!"

"He's sweet, and caring, and kind…" Naoko began.

"And brave, and loyal and courageous…." Kimo added.

"And Funny, and just a fantastic person all around!" Reina finished.

"You don't even know him, what right do you have to judge him?" Kimo growled out.

"He's the most wonderful person you can know, always ready to help someone out!" Naoko said.

"Sure he may mess up sometimes, but everyone messes up. No ones perfect!" Reina said.

"Least of all you!" The three said together. At this point the Karaoke bar was dead silent. The woman looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face.

"You would defend this monster?" she asked, shocked.

"We'd die for him." Kimo snarled. Suddenly another waiter came out, bringing Naruto his food and filling his drink with a smile. The other waiter just left. Naruto had his head hung, his shoulders trembling.

"Did you guys really mean it?" He asked. Reina ran over and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Of course we did." she said. Naoko came over and hugged him as well.

"You guys are great." Naruto said, hugging them tightly.

* * *

About a week later team seven returned from the village of the Waves.

"NARUTO!" the four of them turned to find a very pissed off Reina and an amused Kimo and Naoko.

"I can't believe you asked for a mission like that!" Reina yelled, running over and thumping him on the head. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine." He argued. Reina hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"But what if something had happened to you!" She sobbed. Naruto hugged her.

"I'm okay, Rei." He said. Reina shook her head and hugged him tighter.

"Why are you always doing these stupid things! Just because you have Kyuuba in you doesn't mean you're invincible!"

"Yeah!" Naoko cut in, " You need to be more careful Naruto! You too Sasuke!" The Neko girl then began to berate Sasuke while Naruto was scolded by Reina.

"You're not my mother!" Naruto huffed.

"Well someone should act like it to keep you from doing such dumb things!" Reina yelled, thumping him on the head again. Naruto rubbed his head and smiled at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Naruto hugged her tightly.

"You're great, Rei. You two Naoko." He said.

"Hey!" Kimo huffed.

"You know you're awesome Kim." Naruto said with a laugh.

* * *

The three Marauders stood in front of the Hokage with Ebisu next to them. He was going through missions, trying to pick one out for them.

"This is your first A rank mission." He said. The three nodded and the Hokage continued. "As you well know, there is a peace treaty between Konoha and Suna. So you three are to travel to Suna and escort back a few sand Ninja as well as the Kazekage." He said. The three nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and kids?" he called out. They turned to him. "I'm very proud of what you did for Naruto." He said with a smile. They returned his smile and left.

* * *

The four of them finally arrived in Suna after a five day journey. They showed the guards at the gate their passes and made their way to the Kazekage's office. There were the ninja they were to escort. The Kazekage looked them over and scoffed.

"How are you three little kids going to…" Before he had finished his sentence the three had jumped him. Reina forcing his head to the side to expose his throat to her fangs. Naoko in front of him a Kunai pointed at his heart and Kimo at the side, a shurikin at his kidney. The Kazekage smirked.

"That will do." He said. The three moved back and bowed.

"Are you ready for the journey Lord Kazekage?" Kimo asked. The Kazekage nodded again and Group 11 led the band out of the village.

* * *

DHMB: Read and review please. And remember, Flammers can suck my lily white ass XP


	3. Vampire children w the Byakugan

DBHM: -is digging around in her bag- shit! I had the disclaimer right fucking here!

Kitty: It's in your back pocket...

DHMB: OH! Thanks XDDD -takes it out and unrolls the scroll- Naruto is not owned by me or my companions in working on this story. The sole ownership of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Reina, Naoko and Kimo however are copyrightted by my friends and me. Please do not use them. In addition, any flames will be used to burn down said flamers house. Also, this story is dedicated to the memory of my cousin, brother and friend James, who is probably yelling at me from summertime to get on with the fucking story. Thank you.

* * *

The walked all day, finally stopping to make camp when it got too dark to see. While Kimo, Naoko and Reina set up their tent a young boy with red hair and a large gored on his back walked over to them.

"Hey." Naoko said to him, waving. He stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, we're talking to you." Reina teased.

"Rei! Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?" Kimo scolded.

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" Reina objected.

"Would you two put a sock in it!" Naoko hissed.

"Only if you'll pull it out again." Kimo said with a smirk.

"Anyway…" Naoko groaned and turned back to the boy. "I'm Naoko." The boy stared at her.

"I'm Reina. And this is Kimo." Still the child was silent.

"Sooo…." Reina looked at Naoko and shrugged, "What's your name cutie pie?"

"Gaara."

"Would you like to sit down, Gaara?" Kimo asked with a smile.

"Okay." Gaara sat down.

"AWE!" Reina cooed, "You're so cute!" She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Gaara jumped and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Hugging you." Reina said.

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

"Because you're so damn cuuuuute!" Reina said with a smile.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked.

"Should we be?" Naoko asked.

"I'm a demon vessel." He said.

"Really?!" Kimo said, "Dude, so is Naruto!"

"Yeah, you two would get along great!" Naoko said.

"Yeah! You could be my smeet too!" Reina said and reached over, hugging Gaara tightly.

"Everyone is your smeet in some way, Rei." Kimo said. Reina looked confused.

"Nu-uh. Just Naruto and Hinata and now Gaara!" She smiled big and gave Gaara another hug.

"What is a smeet?" Gaara asked, looking down at the over Hyper Vampiress who had attached herself to his side.

"Smeet; noun. A small child." Naoko said.

"So I am to be this girls 'child'?" he asked.

"Yes!" Reina said with a kitty grin.

"And if I refuse?" He inquired.

"Don't bother fighting it." Kimo said, spearing a dead fish and cooking it over the fire. "If Rei here says you are her smeet you are her smeet. Fighting only makes her cling harder. And if she clings to hard she'll mother you to death."

"Don't you mean smother?" Gaara asked.

"Nope." Naoko said, "Mother."

"She's going to act like my mother?" Gaara clarified.

"Yup." Kimo said. Suddenly Reina set a large plate full of fish in front of Gaara.

"Eat." She ordered. "You're way to skinny." She then proceeded to munch on her own crispy fish. He stared at the plate for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Reina asked, "Don't you like fish?"

"I do, but why are you feeding me?"

"Because you're hungry." She said.

"How did you know?" He inquired. She grinned and pointed to her elfin ear.

"Vampire hearing." She explained. "I could hear your stomach growl." Gaara nodded and began eating.

The three of them had a pleasant conversation until it got late and Reina shooed Gaara off to bed. He smiled at her, not having the heart to tell her he could never sleep.

* * *

They made their way swiftly back to the village, all the while talking with Gaara. When they stopped by the river to get a drink, Kimo decided to ask the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Hey, Gaar." He said, "What's with the Kanji on your forehead?" Gaara looked away at this.

"Kim!" Reina yelled, "How rude." She leaned over and hugged Gaara, planting a kiss on the Kanji.

"I did it when my uncle tried to kill me." Gaara said. He then told his very sad story. When he was done Reina and Naoko tackle hugged him.

They got back on the trail towards Konoha and made good time. Upon arrival they reported to the Hokage, showed the Suna Ninja to their hotel and then went home again. When they got to their apartment the immediately collapsed into their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they went out to meet Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They were walking through Konoha, enjoying the bright day. Temari and Kankuro ran off on their own for a bit, and the Marauders showed Gaara around. When they heard Naruto yelling they ran towards him.

"Now you'll be able to meet my other smeet!" Reina said, running towards the noise. They arrived to find Kankuro holding up Konohamaru. Naoko picked up a rock and spiked it at his head.

"Put him down!" She said.

"Now." Reina added. Kankuro stared at them for a minute before Gaara intervened.

"Put the boy down, Kankuro. You're an embarrassment." He said. Kankuro dropped the boy who screamed, "Mommy!" and ran to Reina.

"But..." Kankuro began to argue with his younger brother.

"Shut up." Gaara said, "Or I'll kill you."

"Gaara!" Reina said sharply. "That's not nice!"

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara said to Sasuke, ignoring Reina.

"You're not his parent, Gaara." Reina said confused, "Why are you apologizing for him."

"Because he is incompetent." Gaara said.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your family." Reina scolded. "Oh, goodness Konohamaru, I thought you were a big brave ninja. Why the tears?"

"I was scared!" Konohamaru wailed.

"Ugh, shut up you little brat." Sakura groaned.

"Sakura, why do you stink?" Kimo asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"You smell like dung." Naoko said, "Did you step in something?"

"I set of a stink bomb on her." Konohamaru said between sniffles.

"Lets go get you some ice cream Konohamaru." Naoko said with a smile.

"May I come?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Of course!" Reina said.

"Can I?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Naoko said. "Anyone can come. But most of you are paying for your own. We're short on a cash."

"Awe. I have almost all my smeet's together!" Reina said.

"Who are you missing?" Gaara asked.

"A girl named Hinata." Kimo said. Just as Kimo said this, Hinata walked up to them.

"Hello, Reina." She said softly. Reina pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, cutie!" Reina cooed. "Want to come get ice cream with us?"

"O-Okay." Hinata stuttered.

* * *

The Seven of them sat around the ice cream parlor, snacking on Sunday's. In the end Reina had paid for all her Smeet's and everyone else paid for their own.

"Does this mean Gaara's my brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Reina said, "And I expect you all to get along." She gave Naruto and Gaara a pointed look as she reached over to wipe off Konohamaru mouth.

"I can do it!" The boy protested.

"Then do it before it covers your shirt." Reina told him. He huffed and let her finish whipping off his mouth.

"Leave him alone, Rei." Kimo said, swatting her away from Konohamaru. Reina huffed and stopped.

"Don't tell me how to take care of my smeets." She protested. Naoko smacked her up side the head.

"OUW!" Reina shrieked.

"Oh shut up." Naoko said.

"I'll tell Sasuke on you!" Reina threatened.

"No you won't." Naoko said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Reina conceded.

"You're really weird." Gaara said.

"I know!" Reina replied.

"Great isn't it?" Naoko asked.

"How did I become part of this family?" Kimo asked. Everyone shrugged. Kimo looked at his watch.

"It's eight." He said.

"Alright!" Reina said sternly, "All smeets, off to bed!" She ushered them out of the ice cream parlor and towards their homes, kissing them each on the foreheads and, unbeknownst to them, leaving a big red lipstick mark on their faces. So the four smeets of Reina walked home with lipstick on their faces and wandered why people were giving them weird looks.

* * *

The next day Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Reina, Naoko and Kimo all stood around the bridge waiting for Kakashi.

"Why is it we always seem to be waiting hours for Kakashi!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

"You guys should be used to it by now." Kimo said flippantly.

"Yeah. Kakashi's always like this." Naoko agreed.

"He was an hour late to our birthday party." Reina said.

Suddenly said Jounin appeared near them.

"Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"LYER!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Next time, stop and ask for directions." Kimo told him. Kakashi snickered and jumped down.

"I know this is a bit sudden," He began, "But I recommended you all for the chuunin exams. All six of you."

"How can you recommend us?" Reina asked, motioning to those in her group.

"Yeah, you're not really our sensei." Naoko said.

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "Hmm. Oh well. The Hokage didn't say anything about it, so here you are!" He pulled out six sheets of paper. "These are the application forms."

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. This is all voluntary. If you don't feel ready, you can wait till next year." He told them.

"All right!" Naruto cried, jumping up and hugging Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei you rock!!!"

"Ack! Hey!" Kakashi cried, "Don't slobber on my vest." He set Naruto down and handed out the applications.

"Whoever wants to take the exams sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy." He told them, "It's at 3 pm, five days from now. That's it." Naruto began dancing about. Kakashi dismissed them and they all went walking.

While Reina and Naoko chatted, Naruto daydreamed and Sasuke...glared at plants. As they walked by the entrance they noticed many people coming in.

"They're not from the village." Naruto said, puzzled.

"They must be here for the exams." Naoko pondered.

"They look like fresh meat." Reina said grinning.

"You just fucking ate!!!" Kimo cried.

"I'm a growing girl!" Reina replied with a huff.

"They only thing that's going to be growing is your belly soon." Naoko teased.

"You guys are so mean!" Reina cried.

"Awe, be nice to my Mommy." Naruto said, hugging Reina. "Even if she does get fat, that's just more of her to love."

"Thanks...I think." Reina said.

* * *

Later that day the Marauders where sitting by the river, splashing and playing in their swim suits. The hot summer day had inspired them to relax a little. As they played Marco Polo a Ninja from the land of rain walked up behind them.

"Hey, Iruka Sensei." Naoko said without looking up. He transformed back with a huff.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You have two animal people and a vampire. We know you're scent, not to mention the way you move." Kimo said.

Iruka-sensei sighed but turned to them and quickly tossed a Kunai at Reina's head. He barely managed to dodge it when she grabbed it and turned it on him. He jumped up and threw five Shurikin at them. They dodged them and threw Kunai back at him. Reina then piggy backed Naoko and began running with Kimo. As they got close Kimo knelt down and Reina ran up his back. The dog boy then hoisted her up in the air, sending a Kunai at his former Sensei. Once in the air, Reina spun and threw Naoko high up in the air, repeating Kimo and throwing a Kunai at Iruka. Iruka dodged them and landed back on his feet. Naoko fell on him, pushing him to the ground and holding a Kunai at his throat.

"Do we pass?" she asked. Iruka smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He told them. "You pass."

* * *

The day of the Chuunin exams all of team 7 and all of team 11 met outside the academy before going in. As they walked in they heard a loud commotion.

"NEJI!" Reina cried and ran to the Hyuuga, jumping into his arms.

"You're taking the exams?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" she inquired. "Am I not good enough?"

"Yes, you are. I'm just surprised Ebisu-sensei registered you. Gai-sensei didn't say anything about him being there." Neji replied.

"Well, Ebisu didn't register us." Naoko told him, "Kakashi did."

"I didn't know he could do that." TenTen said.

"He can't." Kimo said, "But apparently no one really noticed."

"You'll go easy on me if we have to fight," Reina asked in an innocent voice, "Right?" She gave Neji her puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Not a chance, love." He said, sweeping down and kissing her.

"Same goes for you, Nao." Sasuke said, reaching over and slapping the Cat girls bottom. Neji smirked and did the same.

"HEY!" The two girls cried out. Sasuke ignored them and went to fight with one of the boys blocking their path. But Lee stepped in and stopped them. Neji turned and snapped at him, saying they were supposed to keep a low profile.

"Awe, be nice to Lee." Reina told him.

"Hush, or I'll spank you more." Neji threatened.

"No you won't!" Reina replied. Neji smirked and picked up the Vampiress, throwing her over his shoulder and giving her bottom five hard smacks.

"You jackass! That hurt!" for this she received another sound smack. Naoko and Kimo were on the floor laughing at their disgruntled companion.

"You're next if you don't behave." Sasuke muttered to Naoko.

"What?" Naoko cried, "But I didn't even do anything!" Sasuke smirked and turned away from her. While this was going on, Lee was being rejected by Sakura.

"Don't worry about her." Reina told him from her place on Neji's shoulder. "She's a bitch, she's ugly, she has no redeeming...OUW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You shouldn't talk bad about your team members." Neji said.

"Why don't you just bite me you-...OUW! I WASN"T FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!! Ugh. I'm just going to shut up."

"Good Idea." Kimo said. "Whenever you open your mouth you just get into more and more trouble." Neji smiled and walked away, taking Reina with him and away from her friends.

"NEJI!" she huffed. "Put me down! I want to go with my friends."

"You're checking in with us." Neji told her.

"But…"

"You're not going to win Rei." TenTen said with a giggle.

"Naoko? Kimo?" her two friends waved to her and went off with team seven.

"You guys don't love me." the vampire pouted.

"Or course we do!" Naoko said.

"But this is funny as hell!" Kimo shouted. For this comment he got flipped off.

* * *

As Team seven and 2/3 of Team 11 walked down the hall they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey, you with the attitude! Stop!" They all turned around.

"Attitude?" Naoko asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." Kimo told him. "We pretty much all have attitudes."

"Holy shit, it's Lee." Naoko said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"I want to fight." Lee declared. "Right here, right now."

"Would that be those with 'attitude'?" Kimo asked, "Because three against one doesn't seem that fair."

"No, I just want to fight Sasuke." Lee clarified.

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yes!" Lee said, jumping down from the balcony. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common curtisy for a challenger to give his own name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm, So," Sasuke said, "You know me."

"Sasuke, angel, love," Naoko said in a sweet voice, "EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS YOU!!!" Sasuke glared at her and turned back to Lee.

"I want to challenge you." Lee told the black haired boy, "Everyone is always talking about how good the Uchiha clan is. I want to see if it is true. It would be a good challenge for me. And also…" He looked over towards Sakura. "….Oh Sakura…I love you!"

Sakura began to spaz and gross out. Going on and On about how gross Lee was. Lee then began to blow kisses at Sakura while she dodged them. Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto, Naoko and Kimo were playing cards.

"Got any three's, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Go fish." Sasuke replied.

"Uhm…I'm done." Lee said. Without another word, the two began to fight. They battled for a time before Sasuke activated his Sharingun eyes. Before the battle could get too far, a giant turtle appeared and stopped them.

"That's enough, Lee." It said.

"Holy shit it's a turtle." Kimo said. Naoko licked her lips.

"Mmm, turtle." she purred. Kimo took a news paper and bonked her nose.

"No. No!" He said.

"There's a dude on top of that turtle now." Naoko said. The group watched as Lee and Gai did the whole 'crying sunset' scene.

"Oh gods." Kimo groaned.

"Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Lee declared.

"No way, Kakashi rules." Naoko said.

"Gai is the best!" Lee argued.

"No, Kakashi!" Naoko snapped.

"Gai!"

"Kakashi!"

"Gai!"

"Kakashi!

"Gai!"

"Gai!"

"Kakashi! Wait…DAMN!"

"HAHA!" Naoko did a victory dance. "Kakashi-sensei rules!!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you." Gai said, "Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features."

"Kakashi is much more handsome." Naoko mumbled. Gai told Lee to accompany the others to the class room then left. Lee then explained that he really wanted to fight and defeat Neji, that Sasuke was just practice. He then left and Sasuke and Naruto began argueing.

"Naruto," Kimo said, "Behave or I'll tell Reina." Naruto immediately shut up and they all went to the class room.

* * *

When they arrived at the door, Kakashi Sensei was waiting for them.

"Glad you came, Sakura." He said, "For your sake and the others."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Now," Kakashi continued, "You can all formally register for the chuunin exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see," Kakashi explained, "Only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"But, you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual." Naoko said.

"That's right, I did."

"Was that a lie?" Kimo asked.

"Sort off." Kakashi replied, " It is an individual decision, but it effects everyone on a team. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want your team members pressuring you. That wouldn't have been fair. And I wanted you all to make the decision on your own."

"But wait, if the others had shown up," Inquired Kimo, "And one of us decided not to go…"

"It would have been the end of the line for that team." Kakashi said. "But it is a moot point. You're all here. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kimo, Naoko and Reina…Where's Reina?"

"Here I am!" Reina said, coming out of the room. Kakashi smiled and patted her head.

"I'm proud of all of you." He told them. "I couldn't ask for a better team." They all beamed with pride at this as Kakashi stepped aside. "Good luck."

"We won't let you down, Sensei." Naruto said, "Believe it!" They all pushed open the door and went into the room. Upon entering the room, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Naoko and Kimo all chocked at the massive amount of people in the room.

"Holy shit." Naruto breathed.

"I second that." Kimo said in a soft voice.

"Come on guys!" Reina said, "This is a chance to test our skills!"

"Sasuke! Where have you been?!" came Ino's voice as she tackled him, "I've missed your brooding good looks."

"You shouldn't do that." Kimo told her.

"Why not?" she asked. Everyone pointed to a seething Naoko and Ino immediately let go.

"I-I'm sorry, Nao." Ino said quickly. "I didn't know he was yours." Naoko took a deep breath and walked next to Sasuke, lifting up his shirt where her name was still printed in permanent marker.

"EVERYONE!" she cried, getting the rooms attention, "THIS UCHIHA IS MINE! GET YOUR OWN!" Many girls groaned in disappointment at this.

"Oh it's you guys." Shikamaru said, walking up with Chouji. "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't think it was going to be this lame."

"So all three stooges are here." Naruto snapped.

"Hey, ya know what, pipsqueak?" Shikamaru growled. "Awe, forget it, you're a waist of time."

"Naruto, behave!" Reina snapped.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered. Just then, Kiba, Hinata and Shino walked up to their group.

"Well, well," Kiba said, "Looks like the whole gang's back together again."

"Hey, guys." Hinata said softly. Suddenly everyone began to fight.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Naoko groaned.

"Really. You bicker like you're related." Kimo snapped. Reina walked over and bonked Naruto on the head.

"I told you to behave!" she said, "Stop picking fights, so much!" Shino then stopped Chouji from stepping on a bug and the two of them began to argue. Reina walked up behind both of them and cuffed them up side their heads.

"I'll smack everyone of you if you don't stop bickering. Save that energy for the exams." She snapped.

"Hey, you guys." called out a white haired leaf ninja. "You might want to keep it down a little. I mean, no offense but you're the twelve rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"It's not?" Reina asked.

"Our bad." Naoko said, then the two made for the door, before they were grabbed by their friends.

"Awe, you do care!" The both said and hugged everyone.

"Who asked you?" Ino yelled at the white haired boy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." The boy replied. "But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression."

"We tend to do that." Kimo said, eyeing all the glaring ninja.

"See those guys?" Kabuto asked, nodding towards a group of glaring Ninja with rain headbands. "They're from the rain village, very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you wouldn't want to rub them the wrong way."

"Yes we would." Naoko said with a smile.

"That would give me a good reason to kill them." Reina hissed, her eyes glowing red.

"Down girl." Kimo said. Kabuto then told them all about how he had taken the chuunin exam seven times. When Shikamaru said something about Kabuto being a loser, the boy became sheepish and blushed.

"Awe, I'm sure you'll pass this year." Naoko said with a smile. Kabuto looked at her surprised and smiled.

"Thanks." he said. Kabuto then showed them his ninja cards, revealing one with a map.

"That's neat." Naoko said.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. At that moment hell froze over. But no one noticed and the discussion continued. Sasuke asked if Kabuto had cards on Gaara and Rock Lee. He did and he showed them to the Uchiha. When he showed the card with Gaara Reina grabbed it and cooed over it.

"Awe! It's my baby!" She hugged the card then stuck it in her pocket.

"Rei, give it back to him!" Naoko said.

"No." she declared.

"It's okay." Kabuto said with a smile, "She can have it."

"Really?!" Reina asked. Kabuto nodded and she gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!!!"

Kabuto then told them about the stat's of the villages and how it was expected to be a tough competition.

"It's almost enough to make you loose your confidence." Hinata said.

"You'll do great." Kimo told her with a smile. She looked at him and blushed. Kabuto then went on about how this was the most skilled bunch he'd ever seen to the chuunin exams. Naruto suddenly jumped up and declared loudly,

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm gonna beat everyone of you! Believe it!"

"Naruto!" Reina said with a sigh. "Oh never mind!" Ino and Sakura began to yell at Naruto, until Reina stepped infront of him with a glare.

"You got something to say?" she hissed.

"No." They squeeked.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

DHMB: Please review I'll give you a nice shinny Kunai if you do. CONSTRUCTIVE critisisum is welcome, flames are not. I refuse to be insulted. Thank you.


	4. Is that a monkey on your head?

DHMB: OMG! OMG! OMG! -runs in circles-

Kitty: WTF are you doing?

DHMB: It's that time again!

Kitty: What time?

DHMB: Time for me to declare that I posses sole ownership of Naruto!

Kitty: -glares and throws kunai at DHMB-

DHMB: OKAY OKAY! I own nothing. I wish I did, because then I would be RICH! And I would have a beta for this story. This story is, once again dedicated to James.V.S Whom I loved like a brother and miss with all my heart. In addition, flames will be used to set flamers on fire while I point and laugh.

* * *

"Naruto," Reina admonished, "Why can't you be more careful?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "I feel a lot better now."

In the back of the class Kankuro, Temari and Gaara where gathered in a circle.

"That's the same kid as before." Kankuro stated.

"He yaps like a little dog." Temari said with a snort.

"He's my brother." Gaara said softly. Temari and Kankuro looked at him weird.

"That's what Mommy said." Gaara told them. Temari and Kankuro looked spooked.

"M-Mommy….Y-you're hearing voices a-again?" Kankuro stuttered.

"No." Gaara said, "Mommy." He pointed to Reina, but Temari and Kankuro didn't get it.

"What an idiot." TenTen said with a sigh.

"He sure hasn't lost any of his spunk." Neji replied.

"He does have passion." Noted Lee.

"I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought," Neji snapped, "Huh, Lee?"

"Can you say that again a little louder?" Kiba mocked at Naruto. "Didn't quite catch it."

"You moron." Shikamaru snapped. "Are you trying to get everyone in the place to hate out guts, or what?"

"What does it matter?" Kimo asked.

"Yeah," Naoko agreed, "We're not here to make friends with them." Suddenly Sakura started beating on Naruto . Naoko pulled out a large chunk of her hair and smirked as she screamed.

"Dumb heifer." Kimo grumbled. A group of sound Ninja suddenly jumped up and attacked Kabuto. He slide back when a pair of kunai landed in front of him and pulled away when another sound ninja swung at him. Kabuto gave a smug smile at the ninja. As he was about to make a comment at him his glasses shattered. He pulled his glasses off and inspected them.

"Oh I get it." He said calmly, "It was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all!" said Sasuke, "He dodged the attack, how'd that happen?"

"It must have come closer than it looked." Shikamaru replied sarcastically. "Keh. Look at him acting like it was nothing. Real tough guy."

Kabuto looked up at his attacker calmly, then grunted and fell forward as his vision swam. His eyes dilated and he leaned over, vomiting on the floor.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked worried.

"Are you okay?" Sakura inquired.

"What's wrong?" Kimo questioned, walking over to him.

"I'm fine." Kabuto told them.

"Not such a tough guy after all." The sound ninja with the head wrap said.

"Write this on your little card, punk." sneered the one with spiky hair, "The genin from the sound village will be chuunin when this is over." Just as everyone was going to start fighting there was a great explosion of smoke at the front of the room.

"All right you baby faced degenerates!" A voice called from inside the smoke cloud. "Pipe down and listen up!" The smoke cleared and at the front of the room stood 12 jounin from each village participating in the exams.

"It's time to begin." said the man in the middle. His face was horribly scared and heavily wrinkled. He smiled at everyone in the room but it was not a kind smile. "I'm Ibiki Murino. I'll be your proctor. And from this moment, you're worst enemy."

"Do you have to be?" Naoko asked, "Can't we just be friends?" He chuckled.

"Ah, we have a smart ass." He said.

"I'd like to think all of me is smart, not just my ass." she said.

"Nao!" Reina snapped. "Shut up!" Ibiki just grinned and turned his attention back to the class.

"First," Ibiki purred, "You candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off! Who told you, you could fight? You wanna be failed before we've even begun?"

"Sorry, It's our first time." said the one with the head wrap, "Guess we're a little jumpy, sir." Ibiki smirked then addressed the entire room,

"I'll say this once, so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" The class was silent.

"Hmph, no fatal force?" spoke up the spiky haired sound ninja. "That's no fun." Ibiki ignored him.

"Now," He said, "If we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the chuunin exam. Hand over your paper work. In return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

"The what?" Naruto asked. "Did he say written?"

"I didn't know there was a written part." Naoko said. One of the jounin pulled out a thick stack of papers and smiled.

"Noooooooooo!" Naruto cried. "Not a written test! No way!" The students handed in their papers and got seated while the jounin handed out the tests and sat in chairs around the room. Naoko was sitting next to Sasuke and Reina was sitting next to Neji. Kimo had, unfortunately been sat next to some random ninja. Ibiki tapped the boarded with his chalk to get the classes attention.

"Everyone, eyes front." He said, "There are a few rules you need to be aware off. And I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time." He began to write on the bored.

"Alright, rule number one is this: the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three questions, your final score will be seven.

"Rule number two: teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members."

"Grrr! Wait a second!" Sakura screeched, "You're saying we all get scored as a team?!"

"Silence!" Ibiki barked. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen.

"Rule number three: The sentinels you see posted around the room, are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

One of the sentinels who had a bandage across his face grinned at the students and said,

"I've got my eye on you guys."

"If you want to be considered shinobi," Ibiki continued, "Then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." The test then began.

Kimo picked up his paper and began to look over it.

'_Holy shit_.' he thought.

'_What?_' came Naoko's thoughts. The three had learned at a young age that if they concentrated hard enough, they could talk via mental link. The task got easier as they got older and by now they could almost breeze in and out of each others mind unless they put up a 'wall'. A barrier to keep the others from their minds. The only draw back to this talent was that they had to be in close range to use it.

'_These questions….their impossible to answer!_' Kimo replied.

'_No way_,' came Reina's voice, '_You're just-holy shit they are_.'

'_Why would they give us such difficult questions_?' pondered Naoko. There was a long silence.

'_They must want us to cheat_.' Kimo said.

'_But they just made a big deal about it_!' Naoko protested.

'_Yeah! Get caught cheating three times and we're all out_!' Reina argued.

'_No, listen. Don't you think it's weird that we don't get kicked out for cheating period. Only if we get caught three times?_' Kimo asked.

'_Well, maybe it's different since it's the chuunin exams._' said Naoko.

'_But wouldn't that mean, since it is such a big test, they would do that more so?_' Reina asked. '_They do have proctors around the roOM! NEJI DAMNIT!_'

'What?' Naoko inquired.

'_My perverted boyfriend just reached over and groped my ass! Anyway, you were saying?'_

'_I was saying that I think we are supposed to cheat on this test._' Kimo told them.

'_Well, then lets cheat_!' Naoko replied.

'_Okay!' _

'_Okay!'_

Naoko looked beside her and saw that Sasuke was using his sharingun to copy of another boys paper. She smiled and put her hands under the desk do her hand signs.

'_Bird, turtle, bird, cat, turtle, cat. Ghost Jutsu!_' she said in her mind. Beside her appeared a ghost copy of Sasuke's paper. Cats are very sensitive to things from the spirit realm, so she would be the only one able to see the manifestation. She smiled and began to copy it down.

Kimo looked two seats over at a boy who was furiously writing on the paper. He smirked and slide his hands under the table, so his hand signals would be unseen.

'_Dog, rat, bird, fish, dog. Spy Jutsu_!' He held his left hand up to his face on the pretense of resting his head. But when he looked out of the corner of his eye, it was like looking into a long telescope. He could see the boys answers perfectly.

Reina's technique was not as complicated as her companions. Being a vampire meant she had extraordinary eye sight. All she had to do was glance over at Neji's paper. That's it…No really….That's all…No Jutsu….why are you still reading this part? Anyway.

The test went on and one team got disqualified before Ibiki announced that he had the tenth and final question.

"Listen up!" He shouted out, "Here is the tenth and final question!" The class all looked up at him. He continued,

"But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Just then, Kankuro came back from his bathroom break. Ibiki told him to take his seat before he went on.

"These rules are unique to question ten, so listen carefully. And try not to let them frighten you."

"You face frightens us." Naoko exclaimed, "Is that bad?" Ibiki glared at her.

"NAO!" Reina cried and threw her shoe at the cat girls head. "Shut up!"

"Very well then." Ibiki continued, ignoring Naoko's out burst. "Each of you has the option of not being given the final question. It's your decision."

"But what's the catch?" Temari cried out.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero." Ibiki said with a sadistic grin. "In other words, you fail. And that means of course, both your team mates fail as well." The class began whispering amongst themselves.

"That's some straight up bull shit." Reina growled. Neji nodded.

"It does seem harsh." He said.

"I guess we have no choice then." Naoko said to her over her shoulder.

"Not so fast." Ibiki said, "You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail….YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!!!"

Kiba jumped up and pointed to Ibiki, outraged,

"Hey, that's bullshit, man! That's ridiculous! What kind of fucked up rule is that? There's lots of people here who've taken the test before." Ibiki let out a sinister laugh and replied,

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to." Kiba was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"If you're not feeling confidant then by all means, skip it." Ibiki clarified, "You can always come back next year." He then laughed at the horrified looks on the students faces.

"Now then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go." There was a heavy silence then one student stood up. He and his team left. After him a myriad of students stood, them and their teams left. After another long pause, Naruto's hand crept up into the air.

"No, Naruto." Kimo, Reina and Naoko all breathed. Naruto then slammed his hand on the desk and said,

"You S.O.B's aren't going to scare me! I don't care if I'm stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage some day!" Naruto then sat down and crossed his arms. The class was quiet when Ibiki gave them one more chance to leave.

"Well then," Ibiki said, "For those of you remaining, there is only one thing left for me to do. And that is to tell you, that you've all passed the first exam!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kimo cried.

"Wait, what just happened?!" Sakura asked. "What about the tenth question. Ibiki laughed and replied,

"There never was one. Not a written one at least."

"That's such bull shit." Naoko grumbled before pulling Sasuke under the desk to make out. Seeing this Neji gave Reina a suggestive look.

"No." Reina said. "You got yours earlier. You're shit out of luck now." Ibiki then explained to them about the tenth question and the test in general. That it was to test their skills in gathering information and their bravery. As he explained this he carefully removed his head scarf.

"Those who were caught at cheating, failed. Better not to cheat, than to cheat clumsily." He pulled it off and continued, "Information, It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine weather a mission is a failure or success." The students looked in horror at their proctors mangled cranium.

"There will be times you'll have to risk your life to get it." He went on.

"Holy shit!" Kimo cried out, "Look at your head!"

"Kimo!" Reina and Naoko cried, throwing stuff at him. Ibiki retied his bandana.

"But you must always consider the source of your information. If it has been gathered from enemy intelligence, it might not always be accurate." Ibiki went on like this until something broke through the window. Two kunai where planted in the ceiling, unraveling a large banner and spilling out the woman inside.

"Heads up boys and girls!" Said the woman, "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor. Anko Midarashi! Are you ready for the second test? Then lets go! Follow me!" She pumped her fist in the air dramatically. The class was dead silent. It was Ibiki's voice that broke it.

"You're early." He said, "Again."

"Oops." Anko said with a blush. "Wait, how many are there?…Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." He snapped.

"They sure don't look it." Anko said with a snort. "Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated."

"Half?" Sakura asked with a gulp. Anko dismissed the students till the next day, saying their squad leaders would be informed of the meeting place. As the students filed out Reina ran and tackled Gaara.

"Yay! You passed!" She cried, hugging him. He looked up at her blankly, remaining silent.

"Lets celebrate at our place!" Naoko said.

"Yeah!" Kimo agreed.

"Can I come?" Kiba asked.

"Sure!" Kimo said, "Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shin, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kabuto. You're all invited!"

"Can I come?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Reina said.

"But only because we're feeling generous." Naoko snapped.

* * *

Everyone was crammed into the Marauders two bedroom apartment. Music was playing and a variety of finger foods was laid out on the counter. Naoko was leaning on Sasuke, having had enough shots to make her tipsy and talkative. Reina was hugging each of her smeets in turn and telling them she was proud of them, while glaring at Neji whenever he groped her ass. Kimo was dancing with Hinata, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Kiba," Naoko yelled over the music, "If that dog shits on this floor your dead." Everyone laughed but Kiba flipped her off.

"That's not nice." Kimo said. Kiba rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm going to find Reina. She's the nicest of you lot." At this the whole room burst out laughing. Reina was in a foul mood since her boyfriend decided to play grab ass with her in front of all the guests and would there for not be the nicer of the three.

Everyone was in good spirits at the party with the continuous flow of alcohol that was being provided. Even Kakashi had snuck in and danced a little with Reina and Naoko before leaving. It was getting late and the party was winding down. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kabuto, Tenten, Lee, Kabuto and Kankuro had left. Naoko was leaning against Sasuke as they slow danced, Reina was cuddled in Neji's lap with Gaara at her feet while she ran her fingers threw his hair and Kimo was bathing Hinata's sweaty forehead with ice water, since she had gotten too drunk and become sick. As the clock rolled over to eleven, the marauders began ushering people out. Kimo had gone to take Hinata home, not trusting her alone in her state and the only guests left where Sasuke and Neji. The girls looked over at them and went to the room they shared. The boys looked at each other and followed, stripping naked and crawling into bed with the girls who were, much to their disappointment, already asleep.

* * *

The next day all the teams that passed the first part of the chuunin exams were gathered around a large fenced in area.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto, eyeing the 'Restricted Area' sign.

"This," Anko said, "Is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th area battle training, but we call it, the forest of death."

"That's morbid." Naoko muttered. Anko passed out liability forms and the teams went to get their scrolls. The teams were positioned around the compound at numbered gates. One team at every gate. Naoko, Kimo and Reina stood at a gate near Anko and waited for the signal.

"Alright, heads up you magets," Anko yelled, "The second part of the test has begun!" The doors were flung open and the teams rushed in. Kimo, Naoko and Reina stood next to the fence behind Anko and began screaming. Anko chuckled at this and turned around, frowning when she spotted Team 11.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Pissing you off?" Reina asked before the team darted into the woods.

* * *

"Damn!" Naoko cried as a water village ninja's dagger sliced threw her arm. She spun and dug her claws into his eyes then threw him to the ground. Kimo looked up from breaking another's arms and tossed her some gauze.

"You okay, Rei?" Naoko asked as she bandaged the wound. Reina gave an affirmative moan from the neck of another water ninja. Kimo cringed and looked away.

"That's disgusting." He said. Reina threw the half dead boy to the ground and replied,

"I've been doing this since I was born and you still find it disgusting?" Naoko smirked and tied off the bandage.

"I think its hot." She said.

"Thank you." Reina said, sliding up next to her best friend. Naoko spied their boyfriends and smirked, rubbing Reina's arm.

"You're so welcome." She then leaned up and pecked Reina's lips. The two stared at each other before they burst out laughing. The boys, however, didn't see the laughing for they were out cold with nose bleeds.

Kimo rolled his eyes at this and walked over, nudging the two with his foot. They finally came to and the girls gave them a quick peck before running off with a wave goodbye.

* * *

At a clear spring the three stopped to wash up and relax. Reina pulled the Heaven scroll out of her bra and looked at it.

'_So, we need an earth scroll_.' she said telepathically.

'_Yup_.' Kimo replied.

'_Hey, lets just talk like this for the rest of our stay in here._' Naoko said,

'_Agreed_.' Kimo and Reina said in union.

There was a long silence then Reina said, '_I'm hungry_.'

'_Bloody again!_' Kimo groaned.

'_Leave her alone._' Naoko hissed, '_She's a growing vampire. She can't help it."_

Kimo rolled his eyes and stood, taking the scroll from Reina.

"_Keep this in your bra." _He said.

"_Kay." _Reina replied, taking it back from him and stuffing in into her Brazier arranging it so it wasn't seen. Naoko giggled and stood as well, helping Reina to her feet.

* * *

Naruto jumped into the water again, causing the fish to jump out startled. Sasuke took aim and send kunai at them, pinning them to a rock opposite the stream. Reina and Naoko swam slowly towards the two, careful not to make a sound. Naruto stood and went to get the fish from the other side of the river. When he was about the pull the first one from the rock, Reina and Naoko jumped up and screamed, scaring the boys. Sasuke threw a handful of Kunai at them. The girls yelped and ducked.

"Shit, guys!" Sasuke growled when the girls stood up again.

"Sasuke!" Naoko said and ran over, jumping into his arms.

"Naruto!" Reina said and ran over, hauling the blond boy into her arms.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Naruto grumbled.

"You're my baby." Reina cooed and hugged him tightly. Sasuke laughed at him until Naoko reached over and slapped his ass. Sasuke glared at her then the two made a face and ran off.

* * *

Kimo, Naoko and Reina walked swiftly towards the centre of the training compound. Naoko was jumping from tree to tree like a hyper kitten, smiling at the freedom to act as such. Kimo was down on all fours, trotting along, sniffing at the air, looking for anything dangerous. Reina was just strolling along with her team mates. Kimo paused for a moment and sniffed at the air.

"_What's wrong Kimo?"_ Reina asked, noticing her team mates hesitation.

"_Someone is coming."_ He growled. Just as these words left his mouth three grass ninja jumped down in front of them. All three were tall with sun darkened skin and lean, muscular bodies. One had long dark violet hair and green eyes, another had short spiky green hair and grey eyes and the last had waist length blue hair and red eyes.

"Give us your heaven scroll." Demanded the blue haired one. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"How do you know we have a heaven scroll?" asked Naoko in a sultry voice.

"We saw it." replied the violet haired one.

"_Do nothing."_ Reina told Kimo as she sauntered over to the violet haired one.

"And what if we don't want to give it to you?" she cooed.

"Then we'll take it by force." sneered the green haired one.

"Oh, force." Naoko purred, wrapping her arms around the blue haired ones neck, "What kind of force." The ninja stared at her wide eyed.

"U-uhm…" he stuttered. Reina was now wrapped around the violet haired ninja with the green haired one at her back.

"Maybe," she cooed, "You could give us your scroll in exchange for some 'fun'? Hm?"

"Ye-yeah!" Exclaimed the violet haired one, handing over his scroll to Reina.

"Good boys." Naoko said, noticing that the other two had nodded furiously in agreement at Reina's suggestion.

Naoko reached down and opened her vest so the blue haired ninja could get a good view of her breast. She watched with morbid satisfaction as he leaned down to play with them. She ran her hand down the back of his neck, then over his shoulder, around to stroke his Adams apple. She then dug her claws into his throat and tore it out, watching sadistically as he fell to the ground, trying to breath through a torn wind pipe, until he mercifully died. Reina, meanwhile, had the violet haired mans neck to her mouth as she drank from him, hungrily. The green haired ninja was rubbing up against her back, oblivious to his partners distress. When the Vampiress was finished with the one ninja she dropped him to the ground and turned to his friend, lunging at his throat and tearing into it before he could run. When the two girls where done with their killing they turned to their friend and smiled. Kimo grimaced at them and said,

"You two are sick mother fuckers." Reina and Naoko laughed and lapped the blood from their hands, turning and skipping away as Reina tucked the Earth scroll into her pocket.

* * *

DHMB: MERHHHHHOW! Review!


End file.
